


Coming Together For The Chorus

by Overturned_Decent



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Buckle up, F/F, Its a band au, M/M, Yikes, alana is their manager, and a college AU, connor n zoe arena related, he does lights sound and shit, i took all the understudies and made them characters, im not proofing this, its complicated, jared the tech man, kinda short chapters ig? but ill try to update frequently???, ok here we go, only posting this now cause i wanted to be the one thousandths post, sorry if there are errors lmao, thats all you need to know as of now ;)), zoes the guitarist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overturned_Decent/pseuds/Overturned_Decent
Summary: one band.seven dramatic problematic college kids.and one exhausted girl named alana who's sick of their shit///hiatus





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this because there are currently 999 fics in the Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy tag and i wanna be 1000 so yeah thats my strategy
> 
> (but in deh altogether I'm 2002 but yikes iddc)

“Jared Kleinman?” 

 

“Present, how may I help you ladies?” The wink that came with that answer was unnecessary.

 

Alana Beck leaned against the doorframe, narrowing her eyes. 

 

“I’m not here to flirt with you, Kleinman.” 

 

He shrugged. “Things change.” 

 

A set of hard, green eyes also narrowed. “Someone’s sassy today.” 

 

He winked at the other young woman, the second wink of the conversation. “Someone’s lookin’ sexy today.”

 

A scoff. “Someones also gay, everyday.” 

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll back off. What’s on y’all’s minds?” 

 

“I have a preposition for you, Kleinman.”

 

“And what might that be, Miss Beck?” 

 

“My friend Zoe Dreyfuss and I want to start a band. You are clearly the most experienced with electronic based music. We want you to be our mixer and sound effects guy.”

 

“Well, ladies-”

 

“Don’t call us that.” 

 

“Well, I’m flattered. You truly know the way to a man’s heart. And as much as I’d love to be a part of your little group, if it’s just you two, I’m gonna need a  _ bit _ more convincing.” 

 

“It  **_won’t_ ** just be us for long, though!” Zoe slammed her hands on his desk, making Jared flinch. “If we get you, you can help us get the best of the best for our band. I’d be on lead guitar, ‘Lana’s our manager, and she’s good as fuck at getting gigs, and with you as our, like, tech guy, we’d be golden. Other members would be lining up to join us.” 

 

“What might being your “tech guy” include?” 

 

“You’d get to work with me on things,” Alana began. “We would work on staging, lighting, sound, synth, dubstep. I know you’d kill for more chances like that to show off.” 

 

“I’m….intriuged. To say the least. Can I keep my name on the list and make a deison..later?” 

 

“No. Decide now or we get someone else and they hear the same speech we just gave you, flattery and all.” 

 

“...I’m in.”


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Zoe and Alana hold a gun to jared head so he'll join their band  
> This Chapter: Zoe meets someone.....maybe he'll join the band??? hmmmm

The trio walked through the quad of their university. It was also called the green, because it was baiscally a large section of grass with trees, benches and a fountain. It had sidewalk around the perimeter and was called the quad since it was in the middle of all four buildings; the two class buildings, the library, and the first section of dorms. 

 

They walked in a line on the sidewalk, heading in the direction of the North Class building. Zoe wore a gray backpack, Alana carried several books in her hands and her crossbody was full of even more, and Jared had only his laptop under one arm. 

 

“So ladies,”

 

“Jared, what the fuck did I say about that?”

 

“Sorry, Dreyfuss. Anyway, when exactly are we starting our search for other band members? No offense, but I have no doubt in my mind that we would crash and burn unspectacularly if our songs consisted of guitar and a heavy bass and synth.” 

 

“None taken.” The brunette replied. She shot a look to the groups manager. “But, he has a point. Alana, we need a singer. And a bass. And a drummer.”

 

“And a keyboardist. I  _ cannot _ play the piano to save my life.”

 

“Yet you can remix awesomely with those weird glowy key things?”

 

He glared at her. “It’s  _ called _ a  **_launchpad_ ** ,  **Zoe** , and it is  _ beyond _ different than a piano.” 

 

“Whatever,” She waved him off. “I know guitars. Ask me about those and I’m perfect.” She made the “ok” sign with her hands and gave Jared a wink, with which he returned along with a middle finger.

 

“Quit bickering you two.” Alana snapped. “And to answer both your questions, I’ve been asking around campus and this guy named Ted wanted to drum for me a bit, see if he was good enough.”

 

“Seriously?” Jared asked, dumbfounded. “No offence, but I lowkey didn’t think anyone would want to be a part of this.”

 

“Your positive attitude is so encouraging.” Zoe deadpanned. 

 

“Anywho,” Alana ignored them. “I’m going to meet with him this afternoon, and Zoe, please try to have at least  _ a melody _ for our first song?”

 

The brunette looked increasingly frustrated. “I’m  _ trying _ , Alana. I just..can’t? I told you I can’t write songs for shit.” 

 

“Okay,  _ so _ , we need a drummer, keyboardist, bassist, vocalist,  _ and _ a composer slash songwriter? This is becoming so much more fucking simple as we go.”

 

“Sorry..” The guitarist offerered hesitantly. 

 

“It’s fine. I’ve got to go, both of you have a nice day.” With that, the manager strutted down the green into the nearest building, most likely for a class, however the other two didn’t see her make it that far, as they had continued walking after she left.

 

“As much as I’d love to stay and chat, I’ve got a project for Dr Rob that needs making, gimme a call if anything changes!” 

 

“What do you mean by ‘anything’?”

 

“The deal with our maybe drummer boy, Alana’s bitchy-ass mood, your sexuality- anything!” He gave her a wave, and began sprinting towards the dorms. 

 

Zoe shook her head. 

 

“What a fuckin ass.” 

 

Zoe turned to see a long haired man leaned up against a nearby tree. He had a light gray beanie on, as well as a gray hoodie. A pair of headphones hung around his neck, and a backpack sat next to him. A laptop was set out in front of him, along with a pair of scuffed drumsticks.

 

“Were you eavesdropping?”

 

“Didn’t try to. You two were just shouting, and I happened to have my phones off during that little yelling bit, so,” He shrugged, and Zoe walked over and sat across from him. 

 

Holding out her hand, she introduced herself. “Zoe Dreyfuss.” 

 

Raising an eyebrow skeptically, he shook her hand. “Connor Murphy.” 

 

Nodding to the sticks, “You drum?”

 

“I dabble.” He replied with a grin. 

 

“Ah, I see. What are you working on?”

 

“Tryna write a song, but so far it’s like...not happening.”

 

“Interesting, Is music your major?”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I take music theory and composition, music technology, a’ course, I’ve got plenty of other classes that branch off that. I gotta write somethin’ for my comp class and it’s totally sucking ass right now.”

 

“Cool...You said music technology? My friend Jared has that class, you know him?”

 

Connor made a face. “Kleinman?” She nodded. “God, yeah, I know him. Annoying as fuck. That wouldn’t be the guy you were just talking to?” She nodded again. “I didn’t recognize him at first. He talks so much in class, though, I should be able to recognize his voice without even looking at him.” 

 

She laughed. “That sounds like Jared.” The conversation lulled and Zoe was battling herself internally. Should she do this? Maybe she should ask the others first. But he clearly is into music, drums, and mentioned a composition class, which meant he could maybe write songs. That was like, too good to be true. Though they were already investigating a drummer...eh, whatever. 

 

“Hey, Connor? I’m in a band, or at least, me and some friends are tryna start a band. We need a songwriter slash composer and a drummer. Do you think you’d be interested?”

 

“A band? I dunno..plus I’m not that great at songwriting or composing, I do have this guy in my composition class who’s like, amazing at it.”

 

“Can he play keyboard? Or sing, or something?”

 

“I dunno, I’d have to ask. I know he can keyboard though, he’s fuckin awesome at it. But, I don’t think you’d want me.”

 

“Can I hear what you were working on?”

 

“I guess, it’s not that great though. ” He yanked the headphones off and handed them to her. “Here, you can like, listen to it.”

 

She nodded, putting them on and giving him what she hoped was a friendly smile. 

 

The song started with a high pitched chord progression and a light bass. Synth started in at one point, and then a vocal audio track started playing. Zoe found herself getting totally lost in it. 

 

The entire song was probably a minute, at the most, but the melody would stay stuck in Zoe’s ear for the rest of the day.

 

“You wrote this?” He nodded. “Daaamn. I like it. You’re good.”

 

“Thanks,” He tried to keep his face neutral, but she saw through it. He was pleased with her compliment. 

 

She would have probably asked him to join the band right then and there, but instead just asked for his number and said she’d chat with her bandmates and give him a text. 


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Zoe meets someone.....maybe he'll join the band??? hmmmm  
> This Chapter: them kiddos fight

“I  **cannot** believe you, Alana.” This time, the trio had set up in a practice room that Zoe’s jazz ensemble teacher was letting them use. 

 

“What? Zoe’s right; he’s good. I said I’d talk to you guys about it, it’s not like I told him yes.”

 

“I don’t want to fucking work with him! He’s an asshole!”

 

“He seemed nice enough to me.” Zoe responded, earning a nod of agreement from Alana. 

 

“But he never does anything in class!” 

 

“He was working on a project when I met him!”

 

“He’s rude to other students!” 

 

“If you’re one of them, then I honestly don’t blame him!” Zoe spat. 

 

“Okay, okay, guys. Let’s all just think calmly here.” Alana got up, walking between them. 

 

“ _ Bitch _ ,” Jared hissed, glaring at Zoe. She narrowed her eyes in a hard glare. 

 

“You need to fix your attitude Kleinman, you’ve been nothing but an ass since you first joined us.” 

 

“She’s right.” Alana agreed. 

 

Zoe smirked at him. 

 

“You’re not totally innocent, either, Zoe. You both need a change of attitude. I don’t wanna be one of those shitty college bands that break up before we even have a gig.” 

 

“I’ll be nice if she does.” Jared replied. Zoe pushed past her friend, storming over to get in his face. 

 

“Oh my fucking God, you pri-”

 

“ **JESUS CHRIST, YOU TWO!** ” Alana screamed. Both of their mouths snapped shut, turning to Alana in shock. 

 

She was fuming. “I think both of you are incredibly talented, and I, personally, am incredibly serious about this band. I thought both of you were too.” She started towards the door, before shooting them a look over her shoulder. “I guess I was wrong.” 

 

The door shut with a heavy slam. 

 

“This is all your fault.” Zoe hissed, rage boiling up. 

 

“ _ My _ fault? If you didn’t act so obsessed with Murphy then we wouldn't/ have a problem in the first place, we-”

 

“/I’m not fucking obsessed with him. You're such a selfish/ little asshole, oh my God, can you just-”

 

“/I’m selfish? You keep putting your own needs above everyone else/ and I’m so sick of-”

 

“/I am  _ not _ , you’re a-”


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: them kiddos fight  
> This Chapter: Meet Zoe's Best Friends One Of Whom She Is Totally Not Interested In Romantically At All If You Know What I Mean ;)

Zoe wasn’t pouting. She wasn’t gonna throw a fit. She was mature adult, who just happened to get a little set off. But she was handling it seriously and calmly.

 

She was currently on the phone with her two best friends (minus Alana, she wasn’t speaking to Zoe at the moment..), Dana and Sabrina, ranting about  _ him _ .

 

“He’s just, like, ugh. I dunno, he’s infuriating.”

 

**_“I can imagine.”_ ** Came Dana’s voice. She didn’t know Jared, but Zoe ranted to her about him enough that she had a pretty clear idea of him. 

 

_ “Tell me what happened, you already told Dana but I was in class.” _ Sabrina said.  _ “I did glare at him whenever I saw him though.” _ Zoe could practically hear Sabrina’s smirk through the phone. Sabrina was in the same tech music class as Jared, as well as a couple of choirs, including the pop a capella group. The only reason she hadn’t asked Sabrina about joining the band, was because she already had such a high workload. 

 

Zoe was laying on her bed in her dorm, feet up against the wall, playing with the tassels of the rug she’d gotten when her family had taken a trip to Peru. 

 

“He just aggrivates me so much. I’m not a mean person, but everything he does get’s under my skin so freaking much, and we bicker almost constantly. It was especially bad and we got into this massive fight and Alana got pissed off at us. I don’t even know if the band is still gonna be a thing now.”

 

_ “Yikes..Zo, I’m sorry. I know how much that group meant to you.”  _ Sabrina’s voice was soft and sympathetic and Zoe smiled a bit. 

 

“Yeah..” she trailed off. 

 

**_“Well, at least you aren’t still crushing on Alana, otherwise we’d be dealing with something else entirely.”_ ** Dana brought up. 

 

_ “Wait, what? You liked Alana? How come I didn’t know?” _

 

“I didn’t tell you?”

 

_ “No,” _ Sabrina answered, laughing. 

 

“Oh, well I did, for like a week. She was just really put together, and great and I donno. She was nice. And I couldn’t help myself. But it kinda died, I think it was just a small thing.” 

 

_ “Oh.” _ Sabrina didn’t say anything else. 

 

**_“Anyway,”_ ** Dana started,  **_“If we’re ranting...Boy do I got a story for you.”_ **

 

“Products or politics?” Zoe asked. It was an inside joke between the two of them. Occasionally, they’d film a pretend show called ‘ _ Coffee Talks: Products and Politics _ ’ in it, they’d talk about brands, make up, food, and Trump. (not always Trump, though, on the occasion that something bigger happened, that was what they talked about.)

 

**_“Neither, this time,”_ ** Dana chuckled.  **_“This awful bitch in my poli-sci class. She was goin’ off about how feminists were stupid, and like, equal rights was already a thing and damn..I was so close to just getting in her face and screaming about how differently society treats men and women.”_ **

 

Sabrina sucked in a breath, and Zoe instictively nodded. 

 

“You should’ve.” Sabrina snorted and Dana chuckled. 

 

**_“Yeah, you right. I’ll do it next time I see her.”_ **

 

_ “Dana, I  _ **_swear_ ** _ to God!”  _ Sabrina yelled and Zoe pratically fell off the bed she was laughing so hard. Regardless of the uncomfortable position, she smiled; she knew these two would be able to cheer her up. 

 

“Hey guys, I think I’m gonna be a muture adult and invite Alana and Jared out to eat so we can figure this out.”

 

**_“Well, damn. Props to you then.”_ **

 

“And Sabriiiiinaaaa, if you change your mind about the band…”

 

_ “Zoe, I already told you. My classes are super hard and I have stuff to memorize and work on for class. Plus my job and,” _

 

“I know.”

 

_ “You know I’d love to but..” _

 

“Yeah, I know.” She sighed. “Just, if you change your mind..we’d love to have you.”

 

_ “Thanks, Zoe. I mean it. Now you go and carpe diem!” _


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Meet Zoe's Best Friends One Of Whom She Is Totally Not Interested In Romantically At All If You Know What I Mean ;)  
> This Chapter:

Zoe was already sitting at booth by the window when Alana showed up. She was sipping a coffee, regardless of the fact that she could have ordered one here. It  _ was _ a breakfast place, after all. 

 

“Hi, Alana..”

 

“Zoe.” She took a seat across from her, picking up the menu. 

 

“I already ordered, but you can wait if you want..” She trailed off. God, this was uncomfortable.

 

They were silent a few minutes, before Alana broke. 

 

“Oh god, Zoe, I’m sorry. I hate being mad at you, I’m just..I’m so stubborn.” 

 

“ ‘Lana, you have nothing to apologize for. Jared’s right, I was acting like a bitch. He gets under my skin and I just let him. But if we’re all going to work together, I need to learn how to stop that from happening. If you’d like to still be in the band, that is. I would to stay and try harder to be more mature and stuff.” She stared into the table. “I’m sorry, Alana.” 

 

“I..I forgive you, Zoe. I do agree that both you and Jared need to figure something out, and I’ve become apprehensive about letting Connor in because of the feud he and Jared already seem to have.” 

 

“We’ll figure it out, you’re an amazing manager and I know you’d think of something.” Alana seemed to brighten up a bit, and right then, Jared slid into the seat next to her. 

 

“...Hey.” 

 

“Hi, Jared.” Zoe sighed, and swallowed her pride. “I’m sorry for going off on you the..the other day.” 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

She fought the urge to snap back a retort. “..Yes. I feel bad about all the stress we put on Alana from our fighting and I’d like to offer you truce.” 

 

He stared at her, before grimacing. “Well, shit. Now I feel like an asshole. Of course I’ll do your truce thing, sorry Alana.”

 

Alana smiled hugely. “I accept your apology.” She pulled her phone out of her purse, and began typing on it. “Now that we’re back in buisness, I have a few things I’d like to discuss wi-”

 

“ ‘Lana, I hate to interupt, but maybe let’s just hang out as friends? Not bandmates? Just for now?” Zoe suggested, a hopeful glint in her eye. 

 

Alana looked at her, then at Jared, who seemed equaully hopeful. Sighing, she put her phone up, giving them both a small smile. 

 

“Okay, we can do that.” 


	6. authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonna delete this when i update again

hey guys sorry its been such a heckin long time, i haven't felt like writing this very much. I'm gonna work on finishing it up before i post anymore, because i get stressed out when i have too many ongoing stories. thanks for reading this, love you

 

just to clarify: I'm NOT DISCONTINUING THIS. I'm simply going on a HIATUS until i can FINISH IT

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @overcast-skies and tell me what you think
> 
> or comment what you think, that works too


End file.
